Revenge plan gone terribly wrong
by TomatolipsSexypinkCowsguurl
Summary: What happens when harry and rons revenge plan goes wrong?


I had to this cuz of some ppl my school. So... here ya go... :P

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. Only the plot is mine :)

Harry's POV:

Me and Ron were going to play a trick on Hermy cuz we wanted to get back her for telling on us to a teacher. so we decided to spy on her w/ our invisibility cloak while she was in da shower. Hehe.

"Hey Harry!" Ron asked, "R we gonna do it now?"

"Oh hell yah!" I said w/an evil grin, and so we proceeded onto our planz. :)

We snuck out late in the nights, cuz nobody was usually awake thenn and Hermy always took a shower in da nite. IDK why. LOL.

We went to the girls dormitories. We saw Lavander, and Parvarti sleeping. We also say Ginny sleeping. I had never seen Ginny asleep. Her hair was red.

I saw Ron give me a grin, wich looked alot like a rapist's grin. I moved two inches away from him.

We unlocked the door using "alohamora" and went inside. Then we put the "muffliato" spell so no one could outside would hear anything. We heard a terrible screeching noise. I thought someone was dying so me and Ron tip-toed fastly onto the other side. But then we realized that the screeching wasn't someone dying, it was Hermy. singing her ass off.

"Bloody hell harry! WTF is with her?!" Ron asked, horrified.

I shook my head and covered my ears, but it was still sooooo loud!

"You know you love me, I know you care

Just shoouuuuuuuuuuuuuuut wheneeeverrrr and I'll be thehereeee!

You are my love, you are my heaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaeart

And we will never ever ever be apaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaareeet

Are we an item? Girl, quit playyyyyyyyying

We're just friends, what are you sayshyyyuiing?

Say there's anoooooooother and look right in my eeeeeeeeeyes

My first love broke my heeeeeeeeeart for the first tiiiiiiiiimeyyyyyy

And I was laikeeeee...

Baby, baby, baby oooooooooooooooooooooooooh

Like baby, baby, baby noooooooooooooo!

Like baby, baby, baby oooh

I thought you'd always be mine (miaaaaanneeeee)...

Thank You America! Gawd bless u!"

Me and ron exchanged horrified glances. Thankfully the music stopped then. Me and ron grinned and opened the curtain, ready to pull of our invisibility cloak and scare the crap outta Hermy. But then what we saw pulled us up short. I never knew hermy was so... hot. Im not even kidding. She had long brown hair wich was always, well, kinda poofed up and uglyish.

But when her hair was wet... it was amazing. The water droplets were clinging to her dark sexy eyelashes. Her full lips were pursed into a slight frown as she tried to open one of the shampoo bottles. That brought my full attention down below her face.

Pure beauty.

She had nice... well stuff, and a thin, slim waist, though her hips were wide. I'm not gonna explain the rest cuz... I was too... amazed. All these adventures we had been through, and i never knew this was what was under the 10000000000 baggy layers of her clothing? Yeesh.

Before I knew it, I had walked into the stall, and taken off my cloak. Ron had come behind me. Hermy turned around and her lips made an "o" as if she were about to scream, so me and ron put a hand over her mouth.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"We are going to do you."

Thats all we said.

She tried to make a run for it,, but we were much faster, and stronger than her. We pulled her between us, and slammed her on the ground.

And then we started.

It was hurting her very much at first but we didn't care. Slowly her screams of pain turned into screames of happiness.

We went on like this for hours.

and hours.

and hours.

and hours.

and hours.

and hours.

and hours.

Suddenly, Snape popped up.

"AAAAHAA!" He yelled. "I knew you Mango bums were going at it in here! AHAAAAHAAAAAAA! Now I can prove to dumblydore that u r not good childs! U guys r actually Mango bums! Mango bums! heheheee!"

"Oh no!" Said hermione. "What can we do to make it up to you?"

"Well..." Said Snape, an evil grin forming on his ugly stupid moommoo face. "I have not done "it" in a looong time, and, well, I was wondering if, you woould, you know, do it with me."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeew!" I screamed. "Ur soooo ooooooooooooold!"

"Yes," said snape,, "But ur mom was sooooooooooo young!"

I tried to choke back the bile that wus rising my throat.

"Fine!" said Hermione. "we will do it with yoou. All three of us.

"excellent."

Then the whole schoool ended up hearing them, cuz they accidentally broke the silencing charm. Then everybody wanted to do it. Especially dumbledore. And dobby.

So then harry ron and Hermione and snape died from overload.


End file.
